


You and Me

by LunaWinchester4255



Series: Destiel Morning Porn Club [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Kiss, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaWinchester4255/pseuds/LunaWinchester4255
Summary: While Dean contemplates his feelings, Castiel goes into heat and begins to masturbate to ease himself. Dean acts on his alpha male instinct when he hears a familiar name.





	You and Me

Dean peeked up from the covers, inspecting the temperature. If it was cold enough that it reached his neck, that meant back under the blankets for another hour or so. Though it was decently warm, so he slipped from beneath the duvet onto the hardwood floor. He stretched and glanced next to him, a small grin forming at his lips. Castiel. 

 

It had been the first time since freshman year that they'd spent the night together, and he loved it. He slept better than any other night and couldn't get enough of it. Dean hovered over his angel, his eyes softening. A shadow of the sunrise casted over Castiel’s head onto the pillow, causing a halo to materialize above his head. In every shape and form, he was perfect. 

 

“I can't get enough of you,” he whispered. They just started junior year, and Dean was praying that he'd be able to muster up the courage to admit to Cas how much he loved him. 

 

“Why can't I just grow a pair?” He groaned. 

 

There had been a rumor going around at the school that he was going to mate with Lisa--a beta. He shivered at the thought. He had never really been attracted to girls, but then again he wasn't really attracted to anyone. Aside from Cas, that is. He was his only exception. If soulmates weren't made from fairy tales and happily ever after stories, Dean would've thought that Cas was made for him. Soul mates were a myth, or at least Dean saw it that way. 

 

He had never met a couple that had been 100% destined for one another. His dad left his mom when he was seven, and it completely shattered his perspective. 

 

He had lost all hope, but when the Novak trio moved in next door when he was twelve, he had got a little bit of that back. Over the years Dean couldn't help but fall in love with his best friend. Even though Cas probably didn't see him that way. It was more than likely that Dean was the equivalent of a younger sibling...or a lamp.

There were a lot of things about Cas that Dean admired. Like how he was was compassionate, loving, gentle, and everything in between. His sparkling personality traits were another reason why the lack of reciprocation wasn't a shock. Of course Cas wouldn't want to be the Omega of someone who can barely open up about his feelings.

 

He sat down on the floor, stretching. He'd let Cas sleep a little bit longer before he’d run downstairs to get them breakfast. Maybe he'd just tell him and never face him again. 

The room was quiet like every Saturday morning before 10:00pm, except for...

 

_ Schlick...Schlick… _

 

What seemed to be a soft pant came from further from the bed, a slight creak emanating from where Cas was lying. Was he…? No... 

 

Dean’s breath had caught in his throat, his ears stretching to hear something - anything. 

 

The audible slick movements could barely be heard, and if Dean didn’t get a hint of  _ that  _ smell, he would’ve thought that he was just imagining it. His best friend, his  _ crush _ was jerking off - or possibly doing other things - in his bed. 

 

Dean fought with himself, should he join Cas? What if he wasn’t thinking about him? What if he was rubbing his sexy little Omega hole to the thought of another Alpha? He growled at that thought, narrowing his eyes. No way in hell.

 

He stood up immediately, catching a glimpse of a sprawled out Castiel. His eyes screwed shut in pleasure, though the remainder of his body was covered in the teal duvet. Despite his body being covered, it was quite obvious what he was doing. Dean waited a few moments, fighting himself on what he was about to do next. What were the chances that Cas would hate him and never speak to him again if he just--

 

“Dean....please...fuck me harder…” He moaned, his eyes shutting tighter. 

 

No fucking way.

 

Dean's jaw dropped. He crept back to the bed, ripping the blanket back. 

 

Castiel's eyes flew open, his hands covering his cock. The overwhelming scent reached Dean's nostrils. 

 

“Cas...baby…” Dean whispered, unsure of where to put his hands. 

 

“Dean...alpha...please...take me!” 

 

Dean didn't need to be told twice. He got on top of Cas, ripping his shirt off and pulling off his boxers. He pressed his lips to Castiel's neck, slowly sucking a mark. He pulled up to watch his lovers expressions as he caressed the side of his body. 

 

“Are you my good boy?” Dean whispered huskily. 

 

Cas nodded, panting out a “yes, sir.” 

 

“God, you're so precious, you know that? I'm gonna take good care of you. Just take a deep breath. Is this your first time?”

 

Cas nodded. “Fuck me, please. I want your knot inside me. Make me yours.”

 

Dean lowered himself, taking the male's small cock into his mouth. His lips wrapped around the decent sized head, his hands spreading the boy's thighs. He ran his wide tongue beneath the crown, slowly teasing his weeping member. Castiel hadn't gotten far before Dean kindly interrupted him, but he was incredibly wet. The scent was almost all too much for Dean to handle, but he wanted to take his time. He had been harboring his affections for far too long. 

 

Castiel's moans were beautiful, his slim fingers carding through Dean's hair as he was sucked, pulling him down to take more into his mouth. He wanted to come so badly, but he knew he would have to wait. 

 

Dean ran his tongue along the length, swirling it around his member. He began to jerk him off, his mouth wondering to other places. He teased the outside of Castiel's leaking hole, moaning at the taste. Honey and citrus, a delicate combination that smelled incredible, tasting even better. 

 

“A-aah...oh god…” he cried out, biting his lip as his hole was played with. “C-Can I ride you?” He whimpered. 

 

Dean pulled up and licked his lips. “Patience, Angel. We'll get there.”

 

Castiel inched closer, his eyes locked onto Dean's  _ huge _ member with a mesmerized gaze.

 

“Let me suck it.” His tone was pleading, yet demanding. 

 

Dean propped himself on his knees, and cupped Cas’ right cheek as he gazed at him. “How could I say no to you?”

 

Castiel had no experience, but he wanted to please Dean. He gently gripped the base, inhaling softly. Maybe he couldn't fit the entire thing in his mouth, but he wanted to try.

 

Dean’s cock was different than his--aside from the fact that it was larger and would pop a knot at the end of the night. It was much larger than the photos he'd seen in magazines, and it wasn't cut. He had only seen a couple like this in porn, but didn't really know how to handle it. 

 

“How do I..?”

 

“Just be careful with it, baby. You can go slow, there's no rush.” Dean whispered in a reassuring voice. “I'm sorry I didn't tell you mines a little different.” 

 

“I like it,” Cas said, matter-of-factly. 

 

Castiel slowly pulled the foreskin back, exposing the tip. He bit his lip, looking up at Dean. 

 

“Go ahead,” he said. 

 

Castiel slowly wrapped his lips around the head, using the tip of his tongue to taste the salty precum that was already dripping. He could tell Dean was just about as excited as he was. The way he caressed his shoulders and neck gave it away.  

 

Soon Castiel had a decent amount in his mouth, running his tongue along where he could get it and stroking the shaft he couldn't fit in his mouth. The pleasure of hearing Dean's moans and pants were going to send him over the edge. He slipped his hand down and began to jerk himself, he couldn't wait. 

 

Dean pulled him off his cock, his thighs trembling and his member straining. 

 

He gasped, wiping his mouth and pulling Dean down on top of him. He gasped softly as Dean began to kiss back up his neck and rub between his legs, stroking up his thighs and slipping a finger inside him. 

 

Castiel cried out, then gasped. 

 

Dean slowly pumped his finger in and out, reveling in the adorable sounds that fell from Castiel's mouth. 

 

“Please fuck me, Dean. I don't think I can take it anymore. I want you…”

 

Dean pushed another in and pressed downwards. Castiel's eyes rolled back and he gripped Dean's shoulders. 

 

“No no no….no….I don't wanna come yet…” he gulped, “I want you inside me…” He knew that if Dean kept doing that, he wouldn't last long.

 

Dean pulled his fingers out and sat back onto the bed and lifted Cas up onto his lap. He adjusted comfortably and had his lover a few inches away from his member.

 

“Do you want me to use a condom, baby?”

 

Castiel thought it over momentarily, staring into Dean's eyes. He shifted his gaze back and forth from eye to eye, focusing.

 

“Do you love me, Dean? If you don't, I'll still…” he rubbed up against Dean to finish his sentence. 

 

“I do, Cas. I love you. I can't even explain it.”

 

“Then mate me. Don't use a condom, and if I get pregnant I'll be mated. Take me, Dean. I don't want to wait any longer.”

 

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and lifted his legs up, letting Dean guide him onto his member. 

 

“Mm...oh yeah…” Castiel panted. He began to kiss along Dean's neck, gasping and sucking marks. The tip pressed against his waiting hole, and he gulped. It didn't hurt like he expected it to automatically, and he was wetter than he'd anticipated. Truthfully he was a little embarrassed, but this was Dean. He could be lewd and he was allowed to enjoy sex. He was allowed to enjoy the man he'd been craving for so long. He could bury himself in his chest, he could leave marks all over him, he could lavish in sex. 

 

“Fuck...Dean...you feel so good.” He had slipped down another inch or so, his toes curling. 

 

“How does that feel, angel?” Dean whispered soothingly as he lifted Castiel's shirt up, lowering his head to take one of his buds into his mouth. He grazed his teeth along the sensitive nipple, which caused Cas to cry out. Dean gripped Cas’ arse, lowering him down more.

 

“Nn..aah...hah…” he gripped Dean's hair and moaned. It felt so incredible for Dean to be inside him, he could feel the veins press against his tight insides, his walls tightening. At this rate it would take forever to get all of Dean inside him, and he wanted it all now. 

 

It was like Dean could read his mind, and he whispered: “Patience. I'll be all inside you soon…” 

 

Castiel groaned as he slid down more onto Dean's hard, throbbing thickness, his insides filling even more. 

 

“You're so big...fuck…” Cas swallowed harshly, pulling him closer and kissing the side of his neck. He let Dean shift and pull him where he needed to, he was at his mercy.

 

Dean couldn't explain how good Cas felt. He was so slick and tight, his insides so warm. His cock was about halfway inside him,  he carefully lowered about two more inches down. He had to be careful, he didn't want to break his little Omega. 

 

“O-oh god…I'm..Dean you're filling me up…” he laid his head on Dean's shoulder as he sank down the remainder of his member, crying out in pleasure. 

 

At this point Cas was extremely hypersensitive, every feeling shot straight to his hole and groin. At this point, he was babbling a string of “Fuck...Dean...fuck me harder please” and “please give me it..” He was a complete wreck at this point, needing everything from Dean. He didn't care how greedy or needy he seemed, with every touch Dean sent jolts of electricity through him and every caress gave him air. 

 

Dean slowly lifted Cas up, bringing him back down onto his cock.

 

Dean leaned him down and lifted his legs up, their eyes locking. “I'm gonna fuck you like this baby, so that way you can really feel me. Okay?”

 

Castiel could only nod and pant, his hole still throbbing. He wanted to cum so badly, and he wanted Dean to knot him. 

 

Dean eased out a couple of inches--not too many--and then thrust back in. He earned a soft moan from his lover, so he kept doing so. 

 

“Oh fuck….Dean….” Castiel covered his face with one hand whilst the other grabbed onto the sheets. He pushed back onto Dean to meet his thrusts, gasping and moaning softly. 

 

His teeth grazed over his bottom lip as his eyes screwed shut in pleasure. 

 

It wasn't long until the pace picked up, his rhythm fast and steady, the sound of his slick emanating throughout the room.

 

After the long, drawn out pace, Castiel could tell by the sloppiness in the pace that Dean was going to come soon. A strange heat was forming inside him, more intense than when he had touched himself. It felt like he would explode, his hands everywhere--on the bed, on Dean, his face. 

 

He gasped and pulled Dean closer with his legs. 

 

“Oh fuck….oh yeah...that's the spot...fuck me...fuck me… I'm gonna come….” 

 

Dean quickly began to jerk his cock, wanting them to come together. 

 

“Together, baby…” he thrusted one last time into Cas, crying out as his knot popped, his seed spurting into his lover.  

 

Castiel let out a wanton moan, panting as his orgasm struck him hard. Dean bit his neck, mating him. 

 

“Ah...Oh!” He whimpered, high pitched. 

 

Dean rubbed his knot against Cas’  _ spot _ , milking him for all he's got.

 

~~~~~~

  
  


Castiel dried his hair off from his shower, and sat down next to Dean. He rubbed the bite mark along his neck and shivered. 

 

Dean came in through the door with two plates of food. He came over to his lover and pressed a soft kiss to his head, handing him the plate.  It had more food than Dean's, which was because Dean was no longer putting himself first. 

 

Cas set his plate down and got onto Dean's lap, kissing his nose. “You're mine now, Dean. I get to kiss you, right?”

 

“I did kiss you, silly.” 

 

Cas didn't recall that. “No, you just...we had sex. You didn't kiss me though. Rude!”

 

Dean chuckled softly. “I'm sorry, let me make up for that…” he pulled his chin up and pressed a long, fulfilling kiss onto his lips. 

  
“You're mine,” he purred. 


End file.
